Port Winter
by irrlicht74
Summary: A new govenor terrorizes Port Royal...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Thanks to Dragonlady for the Beta-reading. It would be a little more difficult for you to read, if she didn't. J It's Will/OC and Norrington/OC and I think, we – my co-author Jenna and I (or me?) – are not too "mary-sueish". At least, I hope so. Feedback is always welcome. Enjoy! I.

Chapter 1  
  
"Why did you return?" Juliet regarded her cousin sadly through the cell bars. "You knew what would happen if you did, Jack. Why couldn't you just have ignored Port Royal?"  
He looked briefly to the ceiling, then again to her. "I just had a little yen for a little adventure, love."   
He smiled and his gold teeth glittered. Juliet looked briefly to the two British soldiers, Murtogg and Mullroy, who she had taken with her as an "escort" to take a look at the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. They were plunged - like always - into a dispute and were hardly listening.   
"William Turner, right? You came to visit Will, didn't you? You like him."   
"I like you also, Juliet," Jack said seriously. "You've married, hm? The Commodore. A made fortune."   
"One which could end rather fast if he learns that I'm your cousin. But perhaps he knows already. James is many things, but he's not stupid."   
"James? You call him James?"   
Her amber eyes sparkled as she answered: "He is my husband, Jack. How else am I supposed to call him? Flobert of the Vegetable Market?"   
"That would be _Commodore_ Flobert of the Vegetable Market, wouldn't it?" Jack asked.  
She smiled one moment but then became serious again. "Many things have changed since you've been here last, Jack."   
"Yes. You married my deadly enemy..."   
"He _is not_ your enemy!"   
"...bonny Miss Swann married likewise, went back into the civilized world of Great Britain with spouse and Daddy, and Port Royal has a new governor: Mr. Edward Winter. A ridiculous name, isn't it?"   
"Jack!" She grimaced. "Please don't talk so loud. If one of "Winter's" men hears you, then..."   
"Winter's men?" Jack lifted his brows.  
"Jack, if you would lock away your sarcasm for a little while perhaps you could listen to me a little more attentively. As I already tried to explain to you: Port Royal isn't the place it once was anymore. Governor Swann perhaps was a little stubborn and naive and....not fearless in the face of death– " Jack snorted. "... but all in all he was a good man."   
She seized the bars and leaned forward, nose-to-nose with her cousin. Surprised, the Pirate noticed how grown-up his little cousin looked now.   
"Governor Winter is more... He's cruel! The taxes are much too high for the people living here, the new laws are ridiculous. Every five minutes he changes them and expects that everybody knows immediately! James does whatever he can do, but..."   
"Ah!" Jack said. "Then there are Winter's men and Norrington's men."   
"Were you just listening to me at all?" Juliet asked with exasperation.  
"What are you doing here?"   
Juliet and Jack separated, startled. Three soldiers came down the stairs of the dungeon. Winter's soldiers. Juliet knew only one of them: Lieutenant Finch. Juliet tensed at the sight of him coming straight at her. He was nothing but a vain peacock, but he was Winter's vain peacock. And therefore he was quite capable of harming her – and most of all James. If not by himself than through Winter and his ... ridiculous political subterfuges.   
"Mrs. Norrington! What are you doing here?"   
Though she felt insecure she smiled as harmlessly as she could.  
"Good day, Lieutenant. I heard you had captured Jack Sparrow. And I ... came to see such a feared and ... awful predator."   
"Is the Commodore aware of that?"   
"Uh... No. I considered it unnecessary to bother him something so trivial. But... I'll go do that right now. If he has the time, that is. – If you so desire."   
She was still smiling, though it began gradually to hurt a little in the corners of her mouth. Jack blinked. It was really astonishing how quickly Juliet could transform into the naive, good Commodore's Wife. Blessed with an observant nature and a firm understanding, she had soon discovered what was expected of her… and when it was better to keep her mouth shut.   
The Lieutenant smiled in smug superiority and let a glance slide over Juliet's body, obviously pleased with what he saw. Her smile remained unchanged, but she thought with disgust of the fact that Governor Winter looked at her in the same way from time to time. James could do little against men technically his superiors, so men like Governor Winter and Lieutenant Finch were allowed to molest her unpunished. But she locked all these thoughts deeply inside her and granted the young Lieutenant a distracting look at her bust. Normally he wouldn't have wasted an eye on her, at all. She wasn't of such an overwhelming beauty that she turned every head, but... Well, a bust was a bust, no matter whose head was on it's neck, right? Juliet sighed inaudibly.   
"Do that, Madame!" Finch finally said. "This really is no place for a young lady like you."   
"Thank you, Lieutenant. I am sure that your... your caring for me will be very much appreciated by my husband."   
She walked past him up the stairs, almost running. It took Murtogg and Mullroy a moment to notice that she had left, and another moment to follow hastily.  



	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think it's time for the second chapter. This story isn't bad. Really. Just give me a chance. (Sigh.) Okay. In case, you stumbled over this story, please review.   
Oh! And...Merry Christmas to everyone! Especially to the members of the NDL!

Chapter 2  
  
Commodore James Julian Nathaniel Norrington stood at the window looking at Port Royal bay, his hands behind his back. The bay used to be his haven, once. Well, Governor Swann's officially, but he only fulfilled representative obligations. He trusted James for the day-to-day protections, and James had never disappointed him. They both had the same aim in the end: peace and prosperity for Port Royal. Now this port looked like an asylum and there was just nothing James could do about it. It seemed so ..... unfair!  
A soft knock brought his thoughts back to the present. Without turning he asked: "Yes, Gillette?"  
James had been able to keep a few good men and Captain Robert Gillette was one of them. One he could rely on without question. He and James had served together for such a long time ever since that they needed few words to communicate.  
"Mrs. Norrington, Sir."   
James allowed himself a short smile. It had not been a love match. He and Juliet shared neither the bedroom nor the bed itself , but within the last three years a kind of..... friendly relationship had developed between them. He very much liked and appreciated Juliet. He hoped that she felt something similar for him.  
"Yes."   
He turned around when Juliet entered the room.   
"Good day, James."   
"Good day, Juliet. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"  
"Strictly speaking it was only a flight from Lieutenant Finch."   
James grimaced. "Hmm... that can be dealt with. Gillette!"   
"Sir?" Gillette asked.   
"Shoot him!" James ordered, the corner of his mouth twitching.  
"Yes, Sir," Gillette said smartly, turning to the door in an about-face.   
"Gillette..."  
"Yes, Sir?" Gillette said with exaggerated mournfulness, turning back to the Commodore. The Lieutenant's bearing was that of a dog called off the hunt too early.   
"Stay!" James said, further strengthening the dog-like impression. "We cannot shoot the Lieutenant."   
"Of course, Sir, but for one moment I was really looking forward to it." James' lips curled in a small smile.   
"Thank you, Gillette. Dismissed."  
"Sir. Madame." Gillette bowed in farewell and left the room, closing the door behind him.   
"Well, what is the news, James?"   
He sighed softly. "You mean except tax increases, mass executions and political murder? Nothing."   
"I was with Jack Sparrow. Pardon me! Captain Jack Sparrow."   
James rubbed his eyes. "Why?"   
"I wanted to take a look at him. Interesting fellow."  
"Isn't he?"   
"Don't worry. I was not alone. I took Murtogg and Mullroy with me."   
James raised a brow. "Two of my most capable men? Well, all of my worrying was unfounded, you were so well taken care of."   
"And then, of course, there was Lieutenant Finch."   
"Ah! Even better! He is not only very able, but also exceedingly conscientious and decent." Juliet smiled slightly. "Merely a minute ago, you've wanted Gillette to shoot him."   
"Did I? You must have been mistaken, dear."  
"Of course."   
He became serious. "Juliet, did he harm you?"   
"Finch?"  
"Yes."   
"No."   
"If that should ever be the case, please tell me about it. I'll take care of everything else," James said with his signature chivalrous courtliness.   
"Thank you, James. I will," Juliet answered, well aware of the fact that she would never do so. Of course, she didn't know what James had in mind when saying "taking care of everything else," but she could imagine. Whatever he was planning to do then, it was too dangerous.  
"If you...."  
Outside the room voices became audible and Gillette's most distinct: "I'm really sorry, Governor, but Commodore Norrington is in a conference. I'm not allowed to let you pass."   
"Well, Captain, it seems to me, you don't care too much about your rank."   
James and Juliet stiffened, though for different reasons. Knowing that Gillette despised Winter from the bottom of his heart and that the young Captain was too inexperienced to hide his feelings properly, James was more than concerned for his second. And Juliet was very well aware that Governor Winter himself was ... Well, she just felt very uncomfortable when he was around. Since she was a child she felt uncomfortable dealing with people. She had always been a lone wolf, but she adapted to high society after Jack had given her to her foster parents. They had cared for her schooling and social education, but people like Winter still gave her the shivers. She stared into vacancy, lost in thought. That was something that fascinated her about James. She never felt uncomfortable when he was with her, not once. Not even the first time they had met.   
Before Gillette could say something he would have regret for the rest of his life, James went to the door and opened it.   
"Governor! What can I do for you?"  
"Commodore! I was told you were in a conference."   
James forced himself to smile at least a little. "My wife was just about to leave."   
"Ah! The lovely Mrs. Norrington."  
"Governor Winter," Juliet said with forced civility, managing somehow to keep her voice steady. Winter took her hand and kissed it effusively. Juliet waved her fan before her face as if ashamed, hiding her disgust. She just couldn't stand Winter's touch.   
"What can I do for you, Sir?" James requested.   
"Did I ask you already why there's a Captain as your maitre d'?"   
"It is somewhat difficult to get a Captain on the water without a ship. If I remember properly, you have confiscated Captain Gillette's ship because you needed it for 'unscheduled exportation' of goods. But you didn't come here for that reason, did you?"   
"Indeed. I have learned that you have arrested Jack Sparrow."   
"Yes, Sir."   
"I can't see any gallows."  
"Well, we have arrested him just about three hours ago."   
"I can't see your men building a gallows, either," Winter said with oily courtesy.  
"We have more than enough time tomorrow and more than enough other things to do today. What difference makes a pirate more or less?"   
"He is to be hung, Commodore! This very day! If you can't manage this, I am confident that Lieutenant Finch would gladly take care of it."   
Even at the distance Juliet could see James' gray-green eyes darken in anger, but he had been an officer of the Royal Navy for far too long to be provoked so easily. Her fingers clenched around her fan. Yes, Jack was a pirate, and yes, British law was quite precise what to do with pirates if you're able to imprison one, but...... Jack? Hanging? She inhaled sharply and was just about to say something absolutely useless and silly, when she saw James made a quieting gesture. Winter, who, of course, had heard her, turned to Juliet.   
"Is anything wrong, Mrs. Norrington?"  
She forced herself to smile. "No, I...... No. Everything's fine. I.... well..... It's just the..... the corset, you know?" She smiled again, waving her fan busily. Winter returned the smile.   
"Yes, I see. Of course. Well, Commodore?"  
"Your wish is my command, Governor. If you'll please excuse me, I'll take care of the hanging immediately. Gillette!"  
The young Captain entered the room.   
"Give orders to build a gallows."   
"Yes, Sir."   
James turned to Juliet. "Concerning your aunt, perhaps it would be better if you get her a few things she might need before her condition grows serious. I'll come home a little later this evening."   
The urgency in his voice made Juliet pay even more attention. She looked puzzled for a moment, but then regained composure. Whatever he was up to, he wanted her to join in.  
"I will tell the cook to keep something to eat warm for you."   
"Your aunt, Madame?" Winter required. "Is she ill?"   
"I don't know, Governor, but she doesn't feel well, therefore I wanted to look in on her. But James is right. I can hardly show up there without anything at all. I will pack and then... purchase..... some things for her at the market...Yes."  
"Could you do me a favor, Juliet?"  
"Why yes!"   
"Please take a little detour and take Dasher's bit into Mr. Turner for repairs. Tell him I'll send someone by to pick it up on one hour."  
"Of course, James. Well,....I'd better be on my way, then." She dropped a curtsy. "Governor Winter. James." She had almost reached the door, when James' voice held her back.   
"Juliet?"  
She turned to him. "Yes?"  
He went to her and embraced her lightly. He usually never embraced her, but, of course, Winter wasn't aware of that. With his lips barely touching her cheek, James whispered almost inaudibly: "Be careful. He may suspect something."   
"You, also," she whispered back and then walked away, though she wanted to run. If she had understood James correctly, she was supposed to go home, grab everything she was capable carrying, and then they all would meet in one hour at William Turner's forge.   
What the hell was James about to do?  


***********************************************************************************

So...What do you think? Shall I continue writing? Or shall I give it up? I. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the delay! But we (my co-author and me) are both German and it alway takes us years to translate it. So please be patient. We will be dating up, but there can be...uhm...large gaps in between.   
Mac: Yes, I mean Elizabeth DIDN'T marry Will, because it's a Will/OC. Sorry, I might have warned you. Hope, you enjoy it anyway.  
Oh! And even if it sometimes seems to be: It's no slash. (There are much more talented slash-writers than me.)

Chapter 3  
  
"Gillette, come along!" James ordered, walking quickly down the stairs. He breezed by the startled Captain, not even pausing as he picked up his hat from the hat stand. Gillette hastily followed his commander, knowing better than to say anything other than: "Yes, Sir!"  
James headed for the dungeons, an extremely puzzled Gillette in his wake.  
"Open the cell, Gillette! Clap him in irons!" James said brusquely. Gillette obeyed, catching on to the Commodore's plan.   
"Just one moment!" Finch protested, clattering down the stairs. Two red rage spots rode high on his cheeks.  
James turned to Finch, regarding him coolly. "What is it?"   
"What are your intentions toward Sparrow?" Finch demanded, coming to a halt before the Commodore. He was obviously trying to look intimidating, but his gasps for breath undermined the image.  
"Governor Winter wants to see him hung. Instantly."  
"The galllows is not yet half - finished."   
James smiled superiorly, a mocking undertone to his voice. "Why a gallows? A rope and a beam will do. Get him out, Gillette!"   
"May I perhaps remark something in addition to that?" Jack interrupted with a gentle, ingratiating voice. "It may be better to hang me completely with a complete gallows, than only half with a half – finished one. In the meantime, you could sit by me side for a little ... small talk. We can talk about the good ol' times – lost battles..."   
"I did not lose," James said calmly. "Gillette, let's go!"  
"Onward, Sparrow!" Gillette ordered.   
The Commodore and Captains walked by Finch, who sputtered uselessly. He couldn't contradict Winter's orders and stop the hanging, nor could he protest that Norrington was being too efficient in his duties. Finch knew Norrington was up to something, but the Lieutenant could see no way to stop it.  
"Captain Sparrow!" Jack protested. "Why can't you Navy types ever remember?"  
"If you don't believe me, feel free to contact Govenor Winter for further inquiry." With that, James followed Jack and Gillette.   
When they stepped out of dungeon, fresh air touching their skin, they crossed a large square and began walking to Will Turner's forge.  
"I count many beams around here, Commodore," said Jack. "Looking for one particular, beautiful enough for me?"   
"Silence, pirate!"  
"Well, it's the least you can do for me, isn't it? After all I've done for you, ... all the help I've given you..." Jack said.  
"Actually, there's no reason why we wouldn't be allowed to shoot him right here and now, or is there, Sir?" Gillette inquired.   
James stifled a smile.  
"No, actually not, Captain."   
They stopped in a unfrequented side lane.   
"Ah...just a moment....." Jack said, becoming somewhat uneasy. He had always been quite able to appraise the Commodore, but now... "You don't really want to....."  
James drew his pistol and directed it towards the more than astonished Gillette.   
"Leave, Robert," Norrington said softly.  
"Sir, what....?" Gillette began to ask, then trailed off, confused.  
"Gillette, you are a capable Captain and a good friend. I am about to commit an act of piracy, but there is no reason to drag you into it. You are in a position to have a very successful career. So leave and say I compelled you with force of arms to help a criminal to escape. No one will ever accuse you."  
The Captain reflected upon that for less than a moment.   
"No, Sir."   
"Gillette..."   
"Your words attribute to me an honor I'm not certain is justified," Gillette said slowly, carefully choosing his words. "But we've served together for many years, and not once have you led me astray. I may not have understood your motives or logic, but every action made sense in the end. Where you lead, I will follow."  
"Gillette, think about what you're saying! In the eyes of the Crown, we're committing high treason."   
"So be it."   
James looked at him for a long time, then he put the pistol away.  
"Go and inform as many of our people as you can find, Gillette. Make them realize what we're about to do. I won't condemn anybody if he'd rather remain here. We meet at Will Turner's."   
"Aye, Sir." Gillette left.  
"Flobert, you are the oddest pirate, I've ever seen," Jack uttered with a broad grin and eyed James from head to toe. "And I always thought you'd be serving the British Crown until you're small and wrinkled and these atrocious wigs were finally out of fashion. Instead you're offering me to serve on my ship. I'm touched." The pirate wiped non-existent tears from the corners of his eyes.   
James looked at him coolly.  
"Who had mentioned your ship, pirate? I don't offer anything to you. I'll take you back to the Black Pearl and then I'll pray to God that I will never see you again for the rest of my life."  
" And what will happen to Port Royal? To Govenor Winter?"  
"That is none of your business. Winter is my problem and mine alone. Keep out of it! I may not be an officer of the Crown anymore, but I am not like you."  
Jack leaned toward James, so close their noses were almost touching.   
"Just admit it! Somewhere on the bottom of your heart, you're loving me. And you chased pirates so doggedly only because deep down inside your heart there lives also a small, wig-wearing pirate."   
With each word he tapped his slender forefinger against the Commodore's chest. Then he turned on his heel with a soft swinging movement and glanced back at James over his shoulder.   
"Are we going?" he asked.  
For one second James considered just shooting him.  
"Halt!" The words were not particularly loud, but there was such an elementary anger vibrating in them that Jack decided to obey... this time.  
James took a deep breath. He leaned forward and peered carefully past Jack into the street out of the alleyway they hid in. No soldiers in sight.   
"Now, we are going. Forward!"  
"Well, it would never occur to me to go backward."   
James glared at the pirate, but Jack only shrugged. "Really..."  
The two headed down the deserted lane. The approaching dawn afforded little cover to the men, but it was enough to see them safely to Willaim Turner's door. Norrington reached out a hand to open the door, but he found only empty air. Will had opened the door, and the blacksmith stood gaping at what he saw.  
"You!" he exclaimed.  
"Hello, mate!" Jack beamed. "They want to hang me here and now. May we come in?" Not waiting for an answer, James pushed Jack forward into the hot and dark forge. He shoved a bit too hard, sending the pirate colliding into Will. Their noses bumped in the impact.  
"There'll be kisses later," Jack murmured and slipped past Will, while James locked the door behind them.  
"I... I was just about to rush to your rescue," Will managed to say, still utterly confused. "What happened?"   
"The noble Flobert of the Vegetable Market beat you to it."  
"If so, it would be _Commodore_ Flobert of the Vegetable Market," James said dryly.   
For a moment Jack wasn't able to do anything but staring at him, completely aghast. Will, using the favour of the instant, asked: "Ah... what?"   
Jack regained composure. "What I meant to say was..."  
He walked over to the anvil and kneeled down in front of it, bending his manacles over it. He nodded at Will expectantly. Understanding, the young blacksmith seized his hammer and chisel.   
"... and?" Will asked before he set to work.  
"... that you invited not less than two Pirates into your house, of your free will."   
Jack nodded expectantly at him again, but Will looked surprised at the Commodore.   
"You mutinied?"  
"You only can mutiny aboard a ship, Mr. Turner," Norrington said in his usual clipped tones. "But one could say, I... deserted. Furthermore, I helped a criminal to escape and instigated my men to a kind of... silent revolution. In other words, Sparrow is quite right. I am more or less a pirate."   
"And what do you intend to do now?"   
"At first, I'll leave Port Royal with all of my men who want to accompany me."  
"And then?"   
"And then I'll consider the best way to send Govenor Winter packing."  
"Er, Will...," Jack interrupted impatiently, "... would you perhaps......?" He pointed with the chin to the chain of his irons. Will applied the chisel and raised the hand with the hammer, but let it sink again thoughtfully.  
"So you want to leave Port Royal. Are you saying, you also want to commandeer ship?" he asked James, slightly grinning.  
"No," James retorted with a thin smile."I'll leave that to you."  
"To me?" Will regarded him innocently. "What makes you think I would accompany you?"  
James put his hands behind his back and turned away. "Well, of course you can remain in Port Royal and negotiate your arms supplies with Governor Winter."   
"Will!" Jack shouted. "Get me out of these chains or I swear, I'll strangle you with'em!"   
Will raised the hammer again, but yet again stopped in the motion.   
"Well, if I do that, then I'll have to come along with you. Because then I also helped a pirate to escape."   
"And, of course, you can't agree upon that with your conscience, blah, blah," muttered Jack. "Could you please ruin your life like you already did before?"  
Will grinned broadly and sparks flew, then the chain was split.  
"Welcome back in the world of pirates!" Jack shouted merrily and patted Will on the shoulder. "I was almost missing you."  


********************************************************************

  
A/N: So...uhm...For we don't have even _begun_ to translate chapter 4,...Well, like I said somewhere above, it takes time. A lot of it. But we're working on it, I promise. I.


End file.
